Stuck With Each Other
by animallover2929
Summary: Ichico, Rukia, and Chad Plus two new characters first wanted to have a safe trip to Japan, but ended up on a kawaii island. They seem to be engulfed in secrets. The suspense, romance and adventure drowns them in a new, crazy story.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello PEOPLe! Hopefully your human, not chipmuncks trying to rule the world... Anyways, this is a story that I made up for the fun of it. I think it doesn't totally suck... but if your forced to throw up and then burn your computer and rinse your eyes out... then you can leave bad comments (I don't care) Well, anyways hope you like it XD_

Bleach Chapter 1

Melody walked slowly onto the plane. Her long blond hair flowing behind her. She laughed evilly in her head. As black haired, short girl came tagging behind her. She and Rukia were friends since 5th grade. Now that they were finally 18, they could go to Japan. _Finally, I get to go to the place of anime!_

Ichigo was sitting next to the window staring off into space. He pulled back his hair with his hand. Noticing two young girls coming on. _**Rukia!**_ He jumped. _What was that?!?! Did something just.._ The voice was a harsh, low voice that seemed to bulge out of his head _**Rukia! She's here!**_ Ichigo heart started to beat faster. _Am I going crazy? Who was this_ _Rukia!?_ _**RUKIA!!!!**_ Ichigo started feeling really hot. What was happening to him? He noticed that he was shaking. A guy that had tan skin and brown hair sat next to him.

"Aww.. What cute chairs! Hi, my name is Chad" He smiled at Ichigo, not notice his spasm. "We should be lifting off in a while.." He looked at him. Ichigo was gripping onto the armrest, eyes bulging. Was this dude okay?

"I.. My.. You.." Ichigo couldn't speak. His voice felt like ice. Oh no, what was happening?! Tears started to form. _**RUKIA**_!! The voice screamed again.

Melody sat next to Rukia. They didn't get a window spot but that was okay. Although, Melody had to sit by a stranger. A brown haired girl. She decided to be nice and say "hi", but Rukia gave her an evil glare, so she kept her mouth shut. However, the girl was weird. Messy brown hair, tall, and looked like she was in her own world (by the way people, this is me)

"Look," Rukia said harshly, "I think that Japan changed a little... and it's not as it is in anime... so don't be like excepting anything.. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah.." Melody said with a sigh. Suddenly, a guy with tannish skin hair turned around.

"Oh! What cute girls you are." He said with a smile, then looked at the messy girl. "Except that one... Anyways, my name is Chad." The weird girl actually looked from her own world to him. Starring with great intensity.

"Chad.. You say? My name is Kristen." She gave a fake smile, and then turned to Melody and Rukia. "And Japan can't be all bad. I think this trip will be fun!"

"Whatever.." Rukia looked away. But, caught a orange haired guys eyes. _**Ichigo**_! Rukia looked at him. Her heart started to beat fast with sweaty palms. Her eyes started to water. _What the hell?_

The plane started to take air and they kept quiet for a while. Kristen looked out the window. She suddenly noticed that she was sitting with her legs close to her and her arms wrapped around her legs. _Why do I have to be so weird?_ She rolled her eyes at herself and looked at the blond haired girl. Then, she started to get something weirder than her. _**Melody**_! _HUH? What the crap is this? HA ha ha, I finally went crazy! Although..._

The plan went into a cloud, and started to shake. "Please stay in your seat! It's going to be bumpy!"

Ichigo looked out the window. Darkness surrounding them. He looked at his watch. 2:00 pm. _What is this? The time zone can't be that fast!_ His heart pounded hard in his chest. His breath was lost. **_RUKIA! SHE'S HERE! SHE'S BEHIND_**! His brain seemed to come out of his skull and everything in his body hurt. The next thing he knew, everything went black. Not just that, he was...No .. the plane was... falling...


	2. Chapter 2

Kristen slowly opened her eye lid. OWW! Everything hurt. When I said Everything. I mean EVERYTHING! Her legs seemed to be crushed, her head felt like it had split open. She couldn't feel her arms. And this "Where the hell am I" was getting to her. What exatly happen? Did I die? She forced herself to look to her left. Lifting her head took every bit of strenght she had. She saw a Black haired girl slowly getting up. She seemed to be okay. Well, not okay... but, better than she was. Her brain told her it was nap time, and she once again got swept away by the darkness.

Rukia looked down at Melody. She looked like she had been through the hallows of hell. But, looked like she was going to survive. Rukia slowly got up. Since she was minature, she had less of a body to get damaged. Shaking, she slowly stood up. What came next seemed to make her heart get ripped out and burned. People, blood, and stuff was everywhere. Rukia felt tears come to her eyes as she sank to her knees and cried. Suddenly, there was a gasping for air.

"OWWW" Ichigo screamed. "No, ow, ow, ow" Ichigo bent straight up. His arm looked injured and his head had a huge scar over his forehead and down his right eye. Rukia watched behind her tears as Ichigo looked around horrified. "What the? This is so stupid" He had a uncontrollable squeak in his voice"

ICHIGO! Rukia looked up. That was him. the one named, ichigo. Did he cause this. Because if he did, Rukia will never let this "ichigo" guy never see the light of day. "you!" She screamed stronger than she actaually was. Ichigo immedatiy turned around.

RUKIA! Ichigo, looked at her. The girl from the plane. What was this? He somehow knew this girl was called "Rukia" Flash went into his head. But, he couldn't grasp none of it. Ichigo, woozy stood up. "What... What..." He wasn't sure what he was saying, but he couldn't just stand there. The girl named "Rukia" spoke again. She was strong for her size.

"Look you!" Rukia said, marching over there, stepping over the rebble. "I don't know what the heck is going on, but it looks like we are the only one's alive. So are you going to help save people or what?"

"Look you!" Ichigo said right back. "I don't know how the hell we can save them, maybe we can get someone..."

"Oh my!" Melody went srtraight up. " I... I'm okay!" She got quickly up. She looked at Rukia. "Rukia! Your alive!!"

"Yeah, but everyone eles seems to be..." Kristen slowly opened her eyes. "Someone, get this plan wing off me!!"

The three survivors went to Kristen and got the plane wong off her. They looked at each other in concern.

"We should get someone! Does anyone have a phone?" Melody asked looking at Rukia. Rukia dug in her pocket... then went to the place she fell, and found nothing.

"It was there a minute ago.."

"Same with me.." Ichigo agreed.

Kristen looked at the dead bodies. "We could use theirs" Melody slapped her.

"Give them some dignity! We can't go around stealing dead guys stuff!" Melody said.

Ichigo got up. He started walking away from the cruched plane. He stopped dead in his tracks. A beach, a forest, no phone, no cizilation. Ichigo let out a backward sigh. NOO This can't be happening. Kristen and melody followed still fighting, then looked out. Dread struck their faces. Then , Rukia came. She looked like she was going to faint, but held strong.

"Well," She said, "shall we go?"


End file.
